narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arashiko Uminari
For the sake of my Village...I'll do my best and give all myself! Arashiko Uminari (''海鳴り 嵐小,Uminari Arashiko)'' is a kunoichi grown up in Kumogakure but born on the little island of Taro, in the Land of the Sea. She is a Jonin and she is mostly a trainer for young ninjas which have to attend the Chunin exams; but when the occasion demands it, she is a faithful fighter her Village can rely on. Background Arashiko was born in the Land of the Sea, on the tiny island of Taro. The youngest daughter of a modest family of fishermen, until she was four years old she grew up in semplicity, playing with the other kids and sometimes going out with her father Bakemaru and carrying fishing nets for him (more, she couldn't do) or again helping her mother Nanaye in her housework. Arashiko was a hyper child, but also docile; she would always help when she was required to, putting aside everything else she was doing, and her family loved her for this attitude. She had a older sister, Chitsumi; they always managed to spend time together, even when it seemed impossible. Bakemaru wanted both of his daughters to live a normal life, helping their family and maybe finding a good husband. But he noted how much Arashiko's eyes shined when she heard warriors and ninjas' tales, so he knew that, sooner or later, she would have wished becoming a ninja herself. When she became older enough, her parents decided to send her to an Academy. Arashiko was very happy about this. Normally they would have send her to Kirigakure, for the ninjas which protected their Land were from the Land of Water; but they feared the terrible reputation of that Village, so they decided for another place; an incredible stroke of luck, some visitors from Kumogakure, made them decide. Those ninjas gladly picked up the child with them, hearing the prayers of her parents but refusing the money they offered for this favor. In Kumogakure, Arashiko's life wasn't so simple at first: she wasn't accustomed to the uses of a big city and her peers saw her as 'strange' because of her excessive peasant-like simplicity. But she was a hard worker and soon she learned how to live in Kumogakure. She integrated so well that it seemed as if she had always lived there. At the age of 12, Arashiko finally graduated at the Academy. Her teacher was one of the ninjas which had taken her to the Land of Thunder when she was little, Sasami Midako, so she trusted him from the first moment she was put in his group. She got along well with her team mates, two boys named Koichi Masuda and Kota Zameru. Sasami teached her to be faithful to the Village that welcomed her as a daughter; teachings that Arashiko took to heart and became a sort of life phylosophy. In all this time, she continued to behave like she was always been: simple, smiling and understanding, gaining the trust and the benevolence of her new Village. At the age of fourteen, something happened to her that nearly canceled all the achievements she had reached in Kumogakure. Her body started to change, but not as all the other girls' body. Surely, her breast grew a lot and her hips made a delicious curve, but she started also to grow up very fastly and in two months or three she was the tallest girl in Kumogakure, with a height of 180 cm. This pleaded Arashiko to no end; at first she considered being so tall a positive thing. But then she realized that also her strenght had grew immensely. All the boys in her Village nearly feared her and her broad shoulders even if she was still a pretty girl, and just when she was beginning to have interest in the other sex. Now she was "the big girl as strong as a bull". Only Kota and Koichi didn't fear her, because they knew her well. Arashiko was so upset for all those changes and for the fact that she was left alone, and she couldn't stand to be alone, that she lost all her will; to her, it seemed that no one trusted her anymore. Slowly, even her team mates started to avoid her because she had become so pessimistic and depressed. It was because of this state of mind that she became Chunin only when she was 15 years old. One day, the day that she calls "The Day" (あの日, Ano Hi), she was sitting all alone, sad and displeased with herself for being a sort of freak of nature. And someone sat near to her. «What are you doin', sitting there all alone?» Arashiko looked at the man who was looking at her without flinching. «Well, because I'm ugly. No one wants to be around me.» He started to laugh. «Let me see...stand up! Look at me!» He looked at her with attention before commenting: «Well, yeah, you're ugly. Now, smile.» Arashiko didn't dare say no. She smiled. «There! Now you're beautiful!» He smiled too and ran away, shouthing to an atonished Arashiko: «Remember to smile, girl!» She had just known Killer Bee. Her meeting with the Jinchuriki changed her life upside down again: she understood that it wasn't her appearence that pushed people away from her, but her behaviour towards life. She returned the bright-smile girl that she was before, and people soon got accustomed to her new look. Above all, she had developed a major crush towards "the man who saved me from desperation", as she said. With her new found love giving her a reason to improve, she started working hard again, training herself to her limits in order to become Jounin and stay close to the new (and unaware) centre of her life, Killer Bee. She eventually succeeded, and at the age of twenty-three he himself invited her to be a part of his team. She doesn't go with them on missions because she preferred to train new generations of ninjas, but she is still today a valid support member. Personality Arashiko is a sincere person. She doesn't mince her words and isn't afraid of saying what she think about something; but she isn't stubborn, so if someone make her notice that she's wrong, she calmly accept all the critics. She is, for nature, hyper and cheerful, finding always something to cheer up who is down. She is also very sweet, friendly and a chatterbox; for this reason she fears solitude above everything. She would make a discussion with a wall just to talk.Then there is her biggest weakness: she is incredibly naive. She would trust the Devil himself if he would smile nicely to her. She tends to consider all the people she meet as friends, to trust a person even when he or she betrayied her a lot of times, and to give him or her second chances even if he or her doesn't deserve it. She is really a nincompoop; for this reason she have to be under constant control, in order to avoid troubles. With people she doesn't know, Arashiko is always nice and extroverted. It doesn't matter if the person she is talking to is from her Village, from another Land or another Planet: she will always have a smile on her face and something nice to say; she is like this also with her friends, obviously. You can always count on her. Arashiko considers as enemies only a class of people: the ones which are enemies of her Village. And with the enemies of her Village, her passwords are two and only two: relentless and merciless. Arashiko respects always a lot the autorities, and in general all the people which are wiser than her. She is respectful, docile and obedient. She knows that, since she isn't a person who can be defined as "smart", is better to follow all the orders that her superiors give to her, without exceptions and avoiding to take any initiative. Arashiko changes totally when she is around Killer Bee. Because of her love for him, she becomes shy, insecure and tends to stutter and blush a lot. Since he knows that she isn't like that, and gets somewhat angry when she behave like that, she always tries to remain cool and smiling as usual. And, a bit because of her love for him, a bit because she finds it very funny, often, when Killer Bee makes his rap pieces, she start dancing and moving along the song, amusing him. Appearance The first thing that a person notices about Arashiko is obviously her height, absolutely abnormal for a girl; she has broad shoulders and her breast is rather large because of this. She has beautiful long legs, but she is very clumsy and really can't valorise her body. She has tanned skin since she stays a lot outside and can't bear to stay still in her own house, two bright blue eyes and long, curly brown hair. She has an enormous strenght because of her physical building, but she tends to control it. Abilities Arashiko is naturally endowed with an extraordinary physical strenght; she prefers a melee fight because she is almost always sure to win. She sworn that she would have used her strenght only in order to defend her home and her Village. Her weakness is almost all the illusion tecniques (or Genjutsu): due to her simple mind, she isn't able to escape from an illusion, or to distinguish reality from illusion. Sharingan would be her death. Status Part II 'Team Taka Attacks' Arashiko was briefly seen with her students when she received a letter where Killer Bee confessed his desire to join Sabu's group in order to become an Enka singer, and his intention to not return to the Village anymore. Arashiko sighed and said that is typical of Bee to do things in such a way, without thinking. She also said that she hoped for him to do what was the best and come back soon to Kumogakure. She didn't believe for a minute that Bee had been captured by Akatsuki: she was absolutely sure that he was still alive, somewhere. 'Kage's Summit saga' Arashiko appeared at the Kage's Assembly, as one of the Raikage's followers. She worried a lot for his Village's Kage, and often felt the need to excuse for his boss' rude behaviour towards others, even if she is always remembered that it isn't his duty to do so. After Team Taka's attack, Darui informed her that Killer Bee was alive. She wanted to take part to Raikage's Team, but she was sent home immediatly with the rest of the group. 'Bee's Rescue!' Some people swore that in the whole Kumogakure there wasn't anyone as worried for Killer Bee as Arashiko Uminari, when the Raikage and his team were away. But she wasn't allowed to do anything, so the only thing she did was wait, 'Turtle Island saga' Arashiko was so happy when Bee returned to Kumogakure safe that she didn't even reproached him for his imprudence. She went so far that she found the courage to hug him, but the thing evolved into a nothing because Bee transformed the hug into a bear hug. She was the only one to buy a ticket for his concert; she decided to go search for him and confess her feelings, but just when she was about to do it, she was interrupted by the Raikage, who bursted into the dressing room of the concert's backstage and dragged him out, before ordering her to follow them; they were going on a mission. On the island, Arashiko simply keeped company to Bee, as she always had. She didn't find the courage to confess to him anymore, expecially after Naruto's arrival. However, she had the occasion to talk with Naruto when he was still pissed with Bee for not wanting to train him. She reassured him that Bee wasn't a bad person, and that she would have talked with him about it. She tried obviously, but without success. 'Fourth Great Ninja War saga' Trivia *Her name means literally "Small Storm". *She eats almost everything that can be eat. The only food she can't stand is Natto. *She loves to train and to help her students to increase their abilities. But the thing she adores doing the most is dancing along Killer Bee's songs. Even if she isn't very good at it. *She is fond of charades. *She is strangely attracted to trees, and love to climb them and stay there for hours looking at the sky. *Arashiko can't stay still a second. Even when she talks with someone, she starts to do somersaults and verticals, or to take strange positions. Category:DRAFT